micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragonwick
Dragonwick was founded September 22nd, 2015 by President Sean Faolan. It is in control of several cities in the United States and Canada, and has a large influence on small micronations in Mexico. It was founded to try to create a better place for people, without the troubles of low income and crime. History Founded on September 22nd, 2015, Dragonwick emerged with 2 official citizens. The founder declared it an E-Democracy, which is essentially a democracy managed via the use of internet and technology. The Border War The Border War was named because the war took place in two macronations, the United States and Mexico. On December 2nd, 2015, Dragonwick openly declared war against a micronation called La Republica de Nuevo Laredo, which attempted to claim part of it's territories in Laredo, Texas. The war lasted for 14 days, resulting in La Republica de Neuvo Laredo handing it's claims in Laredo, Texas, over to Dragonwick. The war was fought with airsoft guns. Dragonwick won the war by sending a team of 5 soldiers into La Republica's hidden treasury building where they stored nearly $20,000 in La Republican money, and $300 in Mexican dollars. The soldiers found the building unguarded at the time of entry. They captured the money, and took it back to friendly territory. When La Republica was about to hold their next assault on Dragonwick, Dragonwickan soldiers stood on a makeshift podium in the woods where they began burning all of the money infront of the Republican soldiers, demanding their leader orders a surrender or all the money will be burnt. $3000 of La Republican money was burned. After La Republica's surrender, all money was handed back over in exchange for Laredo, Texas. The Capital War The Capital War was named because the war took place in Tucker, Dragonwick's capital. The Capital War is an ongoing war against The People's Dictatorship of America. New America has been declared a rebellious state by Dragonwickan officials. New America declared itself a sovereign nation within Dragonwickan Borders, specifically the Capital of Tucker, on January 20th, 2016, and has refused to surrender it's lands in Tucker. Because of New America's small size, it has been decided that the state is a rebellion against the Dragonwickan Government. Other Wars Dragonwick has participated in several small wars against smaller micronations in disputes over land claims. While the government is centered in Tucker, Georgia, the government manages to control several American and Canadian cities with complete ease due to it's government's foundations being the Internet. National Flag The new National Flag contains Red and Yellow stripes down the background of the flag. These stripes represent the original 5 people that helped found Dragonwick, which include the President, Head of Congress, Head Court Judge, Commanding General, and the President of The Treasury. The Dragon in the center of the flag represent's the Dragonwickan pride and courage. The 6 stars down the sides represent the 6 provinces under Dragonwickan rule located across the US and Canada. Government The government is very unique in it's own ways, and very small. It is called an E-democracy. (a combination of the words electronic and democracy), or Internet democracy, incorporates 21st-century information and communications technology to promote democracy. This means their whole government is run through technology, and rarely will there be face-to-face meetings. Dragonwick has decided to set up their government as a Presidential Democracy combined with the fundamentals of an E-Democracy. It has the same structure as a Presidential Democracy, in other words. The government currently has not been fully set up. International Relations Dragonwick is currently holding alliances and trade deals with several small micronations and buisnesses across the United States and Canada. Dragonwick also allows businesses to use it's well-trained soldiers as Security Guards in exchange for the business's product for a lower price. Currency Dragonwick uses the United States Dollar, which gives it protection from counterfeiters and pirates. Burning, stealing, or counterfeiting US money is against US law. Dragonwick has a tendency to burn micronation's false currency in wars or conflicts in order to easily persuade them. Micronations cannot do this against Dragonwick without facing complications from the United States. Because of Dragonwick's presence in Canada, the Canadian Dollar is also a secondary currency. American Money is often transferred into Canadian Money, and vice verse. Category:Republic